


Peach Blossoms

by ManiasNotebook



Series: Flowers For You: White Day 2021 [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, White Day, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: It's not like you'll be there forever, right?
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Reader
Series: Flowers For You: White Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209191
Kudos: 2





	Peach Blossoms

You were mesmerized by your own heartbeat.

Each slow breath lifted your chest up before finally letting it drop down. All was quiet. All was peaceful.

All was calm underneath the peach blossom tree.

Your head rested on the thick bark of the tree as your eyes gazed out into the lake before you. This was your own hidden gem- your own moment of serenity and reflection that you desperately needed. ST☆RISH was rising in popularity. They had already been well known- but due to recent events, they seemed to be wanted everywhere and by everyone. You watched as they were able to secure opportunity after opportunity. From acting jobs to interviews to public appearances, the boys who you watched form their clumsy little idols group were going places. This was an exciting time for them, and you couldn’t help feel ecstatic for their success.

Yet, you felt a little sad, too. 

You were starting to miss the easy, carefree moments you used to spend with them. The times where you could relax and enjoy the sun with them. The moments where you could curl up and watch the rain together. But they were becoming world-class idols. They were becoming a household name, and you couldn’t have been prouder. But you wished you could still hold on to those little moments- just to keep in your memory. Something to keep your heart warm and safe for when they eventually outgrow your company. 

The little moments you forgot to appreciate are what left first. Soon enough, you feel that you’ll be the one to go. 

The wind picks up a little bit as the thought leaves a sour taste on your tongue. It’s not a pretty thought, but it’s a realistic one. As idols, they’re busy. They always have so much to do and never enough time to do it. You find it understandable- the thought of eventually being forgotten. It’s not something you know they would willingly do to you, but it’s easy to get swept up in a storm. It’s even easier to not remember where you came from when you’re always in someplace different. And as much as it pains you, you’re growing to be okay with that.

Today is a photoshoot for the boys. The set was a large, public garden that the agency had rented out for a couple of hours just for the boys. The early blooms of vibrant flowers that lined romantic walkways and an intricate, dazzling hedge maze were the main attractions. As usual, you’re asked to come with them so you can watch them work. You accepted the invitation graciously, excited to see how their springtime photo shoot would work out. But thoughts of how this won’t last- how you won’t be with them come rampaging through your mind once again. Soon enough, you’re telling a staff member that you’re taking a stroll around the garden and rush off to find someplace where you could be alone with your thoughts.

The tree you rest against is big- thicker than any peach blossom you had ever seen. Dense forestry of peach blossoms trees coat the perimeter of the lake, but you seemed to have landed yourself in the lap of the biggest one. The roots you can see spread out for a couple of feet in front of you, gravitating in the direction of the water. You’re sure the roots underground are longer and stretch out further and further until they reach all that they have ever desired. But the ones above ground are all you can think about. They’re cold and dig into your skin, but you sit on them anyways, watching as nature goes by underneath a cover of soft pink flowers that hide your view from a curious blue sky. 

All is okay underneath the peach blossom tree. 

Silently, you close your eyes and let your heartbeat echo in your ears. From the second you sat down, you knew why this location was not advertised. You knew why it was so hard to navigate your way here. You knew why the world did not want to share all its secrets. The world you will see as soon as you reintroduce yourself to the sight is a world to be admired, protected, and left to be left undisturbed. A peace you’re not ready to ruin. A feeling you’re not ready to express.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

_A truth you’re not ready to tell._

Your eyes snap open in time to see an ethereal view of Tokiya- standing a few feet away amongst a sea of fluttering pinks that fall from the branches they call home. The look on his face is gentle yet knowing. His presence brings a small smile to your face. You had forgotten how observant he could be. Hidden behind his quiet, perfectionist, and mature demeanor was a caring soul. You should have known. 

It’s hard to keep your secrets from him. But just this once, you’d like to try. 

For their sake. 

_For his._

“Have you been here before?” You ask quietly, voice drifting over the land with all the lightness of a cloud. Your question earns you a nod from the midnight blue-haired idol, a faraway look in his eyes as he addresses you once again. 

“Only once.” He murmured. “I never wanted to leave.” 

“Yeah,” You sigh. Your heart feels heavy. The same heaviness you feel when you have to say goodbye. “Me too.” 

A hum comes from deep within his throat. It produces a charming sound- a clear indication of his skin as a singer- as he turns turquoise eyes to your sitting form. He watched you for a moment, taking you in for slow, agonizing moments that seem to crawl and crawl and crawl.

_Until finally-_

“I thought about the future here too.” He says simply.

_You’re caught._

It’s safe to assume he noticed everything. Your sudden distant personality. Your melancholic smiles. The way how you’re never fully there when you’re with them. All behaviors that you had tried your best to stop but never truly could. But this was an uphill battle, and your white flag was at half-mast, whether or not you wanted it to be. 

“Yeah…” You trail off, unsure of how to approach this conversation. At best you knew this discussion would be awkward. A worst, you were prepared to see and shred some tears. “It’s a nice place to think about stuff...you know?”

Tokiya blinks at you before sighing through his nose. You chew on your lip, an embarrassed smile tugging at the corner of your lips. You suppose you weren’t making it easier on him. Not that this was going to be easy in the first place. But as you opened your mouth to say something- anything to break the tense silence between the two of you and remedy your previous thoughts and actions, the idol looks up and raises his palm. 

You watch in awe as a small pink peach blossom flower flutters down from a tall branch. It sways and sways and sways gently in the breeze, catching its first and final moments of flight before its inevitable fall. And yet, it doesn’t touch the ground. Instead, your mouth parts a little in surprise as it drops gently into Tokiya’s cupped hand. 

His other hand comes up and picks up the flower by the little stem it broke off. He twirls it in his fingers with a thoughtful expression. The atmosphere feels stiller than it was when you were here alone. The unspoken words that settle in between you two feel suffocating, but you’re determined not to make a move before him. Luckily for you, he takes the initiative. 

And like everything he does, he takes it in stride.

It’s a sudden movement that your mind only vaguely processes at the moment. Because before you know it, he’s bent at the waist in front of you. You find yourself lifting a hand to his outstretched one, the peach blossom still pinched between his fingers as he lifts you off the tree to stand on your own two feet. When you’re finally upright, you find that you’re a little wobbly as your feet balance themselves on the thick roots. 

Immediately, Tokiya’s arm shoots out to hold your waist as you rest your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. Slowly, he guides you into stepping on solid ground, never taking his eyes off of you. And when your feet touch a surface flatter than the curved root, you find yourself hoping he never let's go. Hoping that he never lets _you_ go.

And he doesn’t. 

The hand on your waist gives a gentle squeeze as he gently tucks the peach blossom behind your ear. For a second, his hand brushes against your skin, and you’re forced to swallow down your beating heart. Never once does he break eye contact with you as he searches and reads every inch of you like his favorite book. 

“Infinity,” He murmurs, voice low and quiet. You want to hear it- all that he has to say. All that he has to offer you. All that he has to tell you. You want to hear it forever and ever. “That’s all that they are. Just another symbol for infinity.” 

His eyes catch on the flower for just the briefest of moments, and your breath catches in your throat. You know what he’s about to say. It’s the words you always wanted to hear but never thought you could. You just didn’t know how much you wanted to hear. How much you _needed_ to hear. 

His dark eyes hold you captive once more as you wait in anticipation for what he has to say to you. The passion of his gaze is breathtaking. It squeezes at your heartstrings and tells you how blind you’ve become. It whispers to you how lost you’ve become. 

“Infinity,” He says again. “That’s all that I ask of you. Just consider it. An infinity...”

_It reminds you that what you have is not what you will lose..._

“An infinity with me.”

_...but rather all that you hope to keep._

All will be fine underneath the peach blossom tree. 


End file.
